To Learn To Love Again
by Emilyn Rose
Summary: I hear a big crash come from America’s room and I panic. Running to the grand door that connects our rooms my heart racing a thousand miles a minute. It opens and all I see is America on the ground with her maids hovering all around her... I run to her side, “America!” I scream. No response.
1. chapter 1

**All rights to Keira Cass she owns the all of the characters**

 **TWIST: Amberly never died, Clarkson is still dead, America's father also passed, Paige will be in the story (the girl America found in the ally when she got shot), aspen may or may not die/have died, or he might have found love who knows?!**

 **Oh wait... I do hahaha...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **AMERICAS POV**

"Good morning, my dear." I heard Maxon whisper into my ear. His voice so soft and gentle.

"Good morning, my royal husbandness. That's what I'm supposed to call you, right?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, sadly it is the law." Throwing his hands in the air as if he had no control. "And how are you doing this morning ?" He said to my stomach.

I was 2 months pregnant with our first child. I had decided to tell him on his birthday and it was the best choice. Maxon has been so protective and supportive through my whole pregnancy it's been unbelievable. Like I could expect anything different. He has made my whole life worth living. I don't know what would have happened if he chose Kriss over me like he was about to before the southern rebels attacked.

"Maxon—"

"What America, it isn't weird to talk to our child? I know he/she isn't born yet but I just can't help but falling in love." He says everything like pure poetry it makes me feel like my heart is melting.

"But—-" but of course he cut my off kissing me and it was like all my thoughts we scattered to some far off place in my brain. We broke the kiss and just cuddled for a little while staring into each other's eyes. Wow his chocolate brown eyes might be the end of me. "Ok. It's time to get up and go see the dr. We cant be late for my appointment again."

"Ok my love." He got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I had moved in next door to the princess suite a long time again but I spent all my nights with Maxon, in his room. Than I heard a knock coming from the hall. It was Lucy.

"Lady— I mean _Princess_ America we are right next door when you are ready to get dressed." Lucy was always so shy but in this particular moment she seemed so sure of herself. It was probably Aspen who made her feel so confident.

"On my way in Lucy. Thank you." I lugged myself out of bed ran to Maxon was he was combing his hair planted a kiss on his cheek and went to my room.

—

 **MAXONS POV**

America had just left to go get dressed but I was immediately worried about her. With her family having heart problems and her carrying our precious baby. How can I not worry? I know without a doubt America will be fine, I just can't help think about my dear being in pain, again.

I was just finishing combing my hair. Now onto brushing my teeth, I got my suit on, just like that I'm ready.

I hear a big crash come from America's room and I panic. Running to the grand door that connects our rooms my heart racing a thousand miles a minute. It opens and all I see is America on the ground with her maids hovering all around her... I run to her side, "America!" I scream. No response.

"ANNE GO GET SOMEONE NOW." I commanded. Anne runs at a dead sprint out the doors. After what seems like forever someone arrives. Who I have no idea I'm lost in my beautiful wife's lifeless face. At some point I realized I started crying. I cant lose her. I've almost lost her so many times.

"Your majesty we need you to stand back, we are going to take the princess to the hospital wing."

All I could manage was a nod plus, lMake sure they both live." And a faint, "I love you my dear."

 **authors note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! This is my first fanfic so please don't kill me :D**

 **REVIEW FOR WHAT SHOULD COME NEXT! Leave suggestions with you liked or didn't like about the story! Don't be shy :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok so this is my first fanfic reviews/constructive criticism is always welcome! And new ideas aswell! I have some plans for this story that will take a bit to execute, but on the contrary I will have shorter updates if I get some readers/reviews!! Ok that's all signing out. And at the end of every chapter I will try to answer some reviews! I got 3 on my first chapter!!! I'm so happy y'all thank you so much. **

**Signing out**

 **-Emilyn Rose :)**

Maxon's POV

"What can I do Dr. Ashlar?" At this point America is awake.. but for some reason she isn't acting like her spunky, fiery self. I'm in a panic and haven't gotten any of my royal duties done in days. Luckily my mother, Amberly, has been helping me out with my work, as-well as staying with America in the hospital at different times.

"You highness, in all honesty you can't do anything. Her highness suffered some brain trauma when she fell. Her memory will be very foggy quite a few days. If you allow, we want to keep her here for close, 24/7 care. In case she takes a turn." Dr. Ashlar explained. I know America is a fighter she'll be ok, but my baby... I've heard nothing about it.

"Ashlar.. America will be fine and I want whatever you believe is best for her and for our child. However I am worrying but my baby. As in why have I not been able to hear any updates if the little darling is alright." Keep your cool Maxon, don't let anyone see you rapidly falling apart. Stay strong, for your family.

"I assure you your baby is A-Okay. America on the other hand needs tons of rest. She is only in the first trimester.. a very.. um... risky stage to have a medical problem. She is on strict bed rest for 1 month." HOLY SHIT. America will beat me if she hears I agreed to this. Can I? Can I do it? Make that decision even though I know she physically/ mentally can't right now.. oh dear lord help me! If stress doesn't take me out of this world. My pregnant, hormonal wife will when she finds out what I just agreed to.

"Yes doctor.. like I said. What ever is best for my wife and my child." Ouch!! I can already feel America's wrath.

(Sorry that was short still playing with maxons head)

America's POV

I woke up a few hours ago in a hospital room. Not ideal but I guess it will do. Maxon just went out to have a little chat with doctor Ashlar. It's weird. They won't tell me anything. Not how long I have to be here or how my baby is. Nothing. Before I knew it I was in a panic. A total panic tears streaming down my face, breathing heavily. Something must be wrong. Before I knew it my thoughts were rudely interrupted by my husband. Damnit. I hate worrying him. But, if I'm sobbing I'd rather sob with him holding me tight against him comforting me with those words of poetry that some how spill from the tip of his tongue. 

"My dear, I have some news." That's not good. 

"My dear... Maxon you know better than to call me that. It frankly just pisses me off even more especially in my predicament." Wow that was harsh. Maybe I should watch my mouth. No I'm not going to. He deserves it. Wait why does he deserve it? He's not Aspen. Aspen.. my first love, my first heartbreak, the husband to Lucy, the father to their child, the reason Maxon almost chose Kriss, the person who saved mine and Maxon's life. I guess he's not all bad. 

"Well my de.. I mean my America I just got done talking to doctor Ashlar and you're not going to be happy." Ok maybe he did deserve it. "He wants you to be in bed rest for 1 month. Till the end of your first trimester." About to scream but I'll hear him out. "Your head sufferd some damage. I believe he said it's a concussion, a bad one." But I don't feel any different. Oh wait, how did I get the concussion? 

"Max, how did this happen?" I choked out. Why am I crying? Stupid hormones. Maybe that's a sure sign they are both right. Oh I don't know I don't remember how it happened.

"Anne, Mary, and Lucy were getting your ready yesterday morning." Yes I remember they get me ready every morning. "They were combing your hair. They said you got up to go get a glass of water when you just clasped." Ok I don't remember that part. I never get water myself. My maids never let me. I must've fought them when in reality I just was going to go see Maxon for one more kiss before I had to sit for 1-2 hours for them to do my makeup. "America you gave me the biggest fright of my life. I thought I was going to lose you and our child. I couldn't live without you." At this point I was balling my eyes out. Maxon was my everything. My lifeline. How could I have put him through so much pain. 

"I'm so sorry. I cant even imagine if I were in your shoes." The crying was minimal now. Than I started to process what he just told me. 1 Whole month. 4 whole weeks. A whole lot of days. On bed rest?! "Maxon Schreave. You. Did. Not. Just. Do. That." I said through gritted teeth. "Explain why the HELL you would agree to this. I have work that I have to do. I cant throw it all on Amberly. I know I'm still princess and your still the prince but I've taken up all the queenly duties. I cant just give them to Amberly!" Im furious at this post why would he do this. 

"I just want what is best for your health. America.." I hate when he says my name like that but I just want to jump into his arms and kiss him until the end of my days when he does. "My mother will be alright. Silvia, Gravil, and Stravos are all by her and I's side. We will get through this. You can still go in walks around the palace 3 times a day. At meal times. Other than that no work, just absolute rest and relaxation." I didn't sound all bad but I still just. I don't know. I'll miss working with Maxon all day long. 

"Fine. I'll do it." I said. With a huge attitude. I feel bad for all men who have a pregnant hormonal wife. Oh wait my baby. 

"You better I already promised Anne, Mary, Lucy, May, your mother, Kenna, Paige, Nicoletta, Georgia, and Marlee that they could keep you comfortable and 'busy' while you were down for the count." He had this hug smile on his face the just made my heart melt. My husband did all this for me! Wow. What a catch. Wait did he say..

"MAY AND MY MOM?!" I squealed 

"Nothing but the best for tour my dear." He softly, delicately kissed my lips. I can't stay mad at his beautiful soul. He does everything with my best interest at heart. He deepened our kiss and it sent my heart fluttering wanting more. He got into the hospital bed with me, laying on top so I couldn't move anywhere, but closer to him. He moved his tongue just over my bottom lip asking for permission. Of course I gave it to him. He explored my mouth like it was new territory, like we had never done _it_ before. Every kiss, every touch sent shivers down my spine. Like it was all still foreign to us. All so new. That just shows you how in love we really are with each other. 

**AN: I was making it longer. But I went to check work count and it got screwed up:( I'm sorry I feel bad for y'all. Like 500 words deleted. So I wanted to update today for y'all. I hope you enjoy this chapter it was fun to write. The last part of the chapter was going to be a longer Maxon's POV buy enjoy what u have because it got deleted. So here ya go! Leave a review on your thoughts. **

**LadyMadisonSchreave: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've never written anything before so I tried to make you wishes come true in this chapter! Review and plz tell me how you liked this chapter!!**

 **Cat.thoemke: im not sure if I will make their first pregnancy Eadlyn and Ahren. I really hope you liked this chapter let me know :)**

 **WishIWasAmerica: let me know how you liked chapter 2!!**

 **Thank you all so much for your reviews continue to like/follow/review!**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: **thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites it's means so much to me! This chapter will be a little bit of America's POV and Maxon's!**

 **Don't forget to review and enjoy this chapter!**

America's POV

I missed Maxon already. I left the hospital sometime yesterday night, against the doctors plea but I knew I would be happier in my own bed. He, as per usual, was in a meeting. I have no idea how we even found the time to conceive our child when he was so busy all the time.

Mom, May, Kenna, Georgia, Nicoletta, and Marlee were coming to the palace the day after tomorrow to keep me company this month. When Marlee and Carter came out of hiding (after Clarckson died) they moved away to Marlee's home province. I missed my best friend especially through this hard time but I'm so grateful that she finds it in her to come back to this cage, filled with so many scaring memories for Carter and her.

As I was dozing off I hear a knock on my door. Maxon never knocks and anyone else who lives on this floor just walks right in. I wonder who is it.

"Come in." I say, a little unsure of myself. Please be Maxon, please be Maxon. It wasn't.

"Sorry to disturb America but I would like to catch up sense it has been awhile and so much has transpired sense we last talked." Amberly was always so gracious and kind. She will be a fantastic grandmother.

"No need to worry _mom._ Im always happy to talk with you." Calling her, mom, takes me back to the best day of the Selection in the Women's Room with all the elite. When I went to take a picture with my queen. (Now mother in-law) I had sarcastically called her that. She gave me a sharp look that softened as fast as it came. Than she whispered 'If things turn out how I think they will. _Mom_ will be just fine.'

"I just wanted to see how you, my grand baby, and my son are doing. I've been so busy lately it's hard to keep up. I'm also very sorry that you have fallen ill." She looks very concerned I have to reassure her that it will all be ok. And that I'm totally fine with it all. Even though I'm not.

"Oh please! We couldn't be better." I lied. Why am I lying to her. I feel so guilty when I look up and I notice the dark circle underneath her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes. Maxon's eyes. "Amberly im so sorry for everything I am putting you through." I choke out. Again... why am I crying? "You don't deserve any of this stress.. again." I feel her now bringing me in for a hug.

"Oh darling please, anything for my daughter in-law and grand baby. Your health and well-being is the most important priority right now. I've dealt with being Queen for many, many years. I may have passed my responsibilities onto you after Clarkson passed in _the_ rebel attack, but I do not mind one bit if it means helping you and my son." This was such a relief. I felt so bad for Amberley and in a sense I still do. It's not fair to her, but this all needed to be said for both of us.

"If I could help I would. I really want to. I'm fighting the doctor on it. I need to work. I cant let you.." she cut me off.

"Honey. Get better. Don't worry about me. We have all had our valleys in life. Just so happens your going through one now. This is a time where family pulls together, and gets through everything." Always so wise. She always knows what to say. Just like Maxon. He got all of his mother's traits and, thankfully, non of his fathers. "We as a family, as a unit, as the royal family of Illéa , have to stick together in hard times in order to get to the other side. My girl, in the end, you will have flourished and learned many life lessons that you couldn't have learned without this experience."

"Amberly, I love having you as my mother in-law, my supported, mentor, grandmother to my unborn child, and mother to my husband. You have been nothing but supportive and kind to me through all these years of knowing you. You mean the world to me, as does your son, I just have one question for you." I might already know the answer but I need to hear her say it.

"Anything my girl." She says rubbing her hands on my back in a comforting, motherly way.

"Will you help me and Maxon out when we take over? When we have the baby? Through the sleepless nights. I know Maxon would never ask for you to cover for him so he could sleep in, even as he and I will be King and Queen at this time, but as his wife. I have to ask, will you ever step up and cover a days work for us when we have this baby? I need to know on some days I can have Maxon with me to help raise his son or daughter. I cant do it. No I won't do it by myself... I" what is with her and cutting me off. Oh well I guess she can, after all she is one of my parents now.

"America stop. I get what is going through your mind right now. And I will do anything to make this life easier for my children. You know you didn't even have to ask, or even explain, I would have just volunteered out of love. Especially for th daughter I never got to have. But that I have now. " How did this loving woman ever marry or find Clarkson to be her type.

"Thank you." We embrace and I'm so lucky to have her in my life. I cant even explain it. She makes me feel so loved and accepted in this world. I can't explain it. She has helped and guided me through this weird, judgmental world of royalty. I couldn't ask for better support between her, my family, and of course Maxon.

Three or so minutes pass when Amberly gets up saying she has work to do. We say our goodbyes. Well I'll see her at dinner in a few hours. Wow still a few hours. Sad. I thought it was less time. I presume I will just take a nap or read as I wait for the clock to strike 6pm.

Maxon's POV

I've been in a security meeting for what felt like ages. The only thing on my mind, being America. I know, actually everyone in the palace knows she isn't one to sit around being waited on, hand and foot. She is a little worker bee and will work until she crashes if it means weight off of other people, especially me and my mother.

Stravos' booming voice dragged me far, far away from my thoughts, " Your Highness, what do you think?" What do I think about what? I'm so confused right now. It must have something to do with our new Head Of Security (H.O.S).

I chose to let Stravos, Gravil, and Silvia take care of this for me. I've had my head deep in polling reports and some bloody boring statistics, about God knows what.

"Um.." I stumbled. "I think it all sounds good." I just need to meet the new H.O.S so I can leave to go check on my wife. "Stravos what is next on the agenda I have some things to attend to." I said restraining from rolling my eyes in annoyance. Wow I have spent WAY to much time being around annoyed America. She's starting to wear off on me.

"He is awaiting your approval to walk in and introduce himself."

"You picked the best guard around correct? I'm not having some inexperienced, lazy, jackass in charge of protecting my family." I say twiddling with my pen.

"Prince Maxon you know we only hire the best of the best." Yeah ok whatever.

"Let him him."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a tall 6' 1" man. Well he's about my height but he looks tall when I'm sitting down. I lift me head for my eyes to meet those very _memorable_ forest green eyes. How could this have happened.

"Hello your highness. I'm sure you remember me as Officer Leger. Now General Leger." Im stunned that Stravos would have my wife's _ex_ be _our_ H.O.S. America is gone flip. How am I to go head-to-head with a room full of advisers without raising suspicion? I can't. If I do I'll have to explain that Aspen and America commited treason and no matter her prestige, she can be charged. Not even a damned Royal is above he law!

"Hello General Leger. Pleasure to see you again." There is absolutely nothing I can do but hope he won't cause my wife any emotional hard ache.

"The pleasure is all mine. But now we must get down to business. How many guards do you want stationed outside your quarters, by Amberly's, America's, and lastly your side. Or within 20-30 feet at all times." With the baby on the way and unrest in the south. We thought it would suit us to increase he royal families personal security especially after _the_ rebel attack.

"Well offic... I mean General Leger I would like to have 2-5 around at all times and the Ladies shall always have a guard escorting them around." My wife if going to kill be when she gets the meeting summary.

"Sense the war in New Asia has come to an end our staff has definitely increased, but we have had to send many soldiers to the south to monitor the unrest."

"What are you saying Leger?" I loosen my tie and start running my hands through my hair as I usually do when I sense something wrong, or I'm just stressed.

"I'm saying that we even though numbers of guards have improved, ever sense _the_ rebel attack we haven't had anyone volunteer for the royal guard. I know you don't like this option but if you want the extra protection.. we do need more guards." He can't seriously be asking me to re-instate.. no it almost ruined his life... he wouldn't. Would he?

"Her Highness, Princess America will not approve. She knows how the draft effects families. We cannot do this to our people." Im a little pissed now that his has even been brought up.

"Prince Maxon, you have to understand that we will put the newbies inside the palace walls. This is not like New Asia. We will promote our best people to be on your families personal protection team."

 **AN: what is a personal protection team lol. I forgot the word as I was writing lol don't kill me. **

"I guess." I'm really not in the mood to fight I just want to go see America. "Meeting dismissed." As I stand everyone follows suit. I walk out of the conference room down the long corridors. A couple turns later and up a stair case, I'm finally to our room. Being as quiet as possible I open up the grand door to find America sleeping on the bed. She looks so calm, peaceful, radiant, and beautiful. Not this she isn't beautiful every second of everyday but something about watching my girl sleep is just soothing.

I decide to go change out of my, now, wrinkled suit and put on a white, cotton t-shirt with my black sweatpant joggers, climb into bed and before I knew it my arms wrapped around my wife soothed me to sleep. Soon, my breathing began to match hers, just than I let the darkness consume me.

 **AN: nap time! Thanks for reading! (Sorry for typos I forgot to say I type all of this on my phone) I hope Maxon's POV is gettin better. I am working on it! It will be a few days to a week before the next chapter is up! I'm hoping to make it 3k words or so. Well than time to reply to your reviews:**

 **Cat.thoemke: we will see! And thanks so much I definitely will!**

 **LadyMadisonSchreave: this is my first time writing a story! I hope this is better! I will expand on Amberly more in the future. Sadly (not) Clarkson is still dead (as u can tell by reading the chapter) thanks for being a loyal reader! I love your reviews keep it up!! I love your constructive criticism I take it to heart and try my best.**

 **That's it for today! Goal- 10 reviews for next chapter??**

 **Signing out**

 **-Emilyn R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: cheers to chapter 4! That I made it this far with some loyal readers! Short note cause I want to get to writing!**

America's POV

Waking up from my nap, I feel strong, muscular arms around me. I turn my head ever so slightly to see my handsom Prince in white cotton t-shirt and sweat pants. I have never seen him look so comfortable and.. what's the word? Yes! _Casual_. He doesn't look like Prince Maxon Schreave of Illéa, just like Max. Just us, a love sick couple. Max and Mer.

I start working to get out of bed to put my evening gown on for dinner and touch up my makeup. But my maids aren't in here. They are always in here. They are always here to get me ready for dinner. Oh shit. Why was Maxon asleep?! Oh no..

"2:30am?" I yelled. Oh crap that was loud. It startled Maxon out of the longest sleep he has probably gotten in months.

He whipped his eyes sleepily, "Darling what is wrong?"

"We slept through dinner and I promised momma A I would see her there." I was getting choked up. Why? I have no idea. These damned hormones will be the end of me, I thought as I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Ames. Go back to bed. She'll understand that we fell asleep. I mean it's your job to sleep right now and well, I'm just exhausted." I can tell he definitely was. He's trying so hard to be strong and get everything done extra early to spend the evenings with me. It just never works out. Kingly duties follow him around day and night, Night and day. "We can order some food right now if youre that hungry."

"How? The maids aren't up at this hour! They aren't up and working until 4am. But I am having a massive craving right now." I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Oh lord no. Not _these_ cravings.. again." He's talking about the midnight cravings that make me cry when I don't get them.

I start to pout my lip and beg for him to go down to the kitchens and get me my food. I see him look around, the eye roll, "Fine I will." Than the give in! I've done my job well.

"You know I would come with you if it weren't for Dr. Ashlars damned rules." Which was true. I like midnight strolls with Maxon. They make me feel relaxed and not as, hmmm, confined, I guess. I'm always on a strict palace schedule or under harsh orders to NOT do anything. Both I hate, quite a bit I may add.

I see that look on Maxon's face. The look when he's plotting something. Or just trying to be rebellious. Let's get real for a minute he can never be as rebellious as me. At that I start to smile inwardly. "Dr. Ashlar said you could go for a walk around the grounds breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

"Very good Maxon you can remember what he said." I say as I give him a mock round of applause.

"Thank you, thank you all." He plays along. "But seriously we slept through dinner so that means you can come with me!" I hadn't thought of that. I have the best husband. Oh no I'm starting to blush.

"So what would you like for your nighttime craving tonight, my _dear_?" At that I cringe a little.

"Maxon that was a very unwise term on endearment especially at this hour when I'm hungry and hormonal." I mock pour.

"I'm sorry America but what would you like for your _dinner_?"

"I'm thinking... 2 strawberry tarts, 1 grilled cheese, some soup, OH don't forget pickles on the sandwich with provolone cheese." On a normal day this would make me puke. But baby wants what baby wants, and what baby wants, baby gets.

"That sounds... yummy." I see the disgust on his face and it just makes me burst on laughing.

"What is so funny?" He exclaims. I just can't stop. Than he starts tickling me.

"Your highness I can charge you with assulting your princess and future queen!"

"I'll just ask the present queen to pardon me."

We continue playing around and laughing when we are rudely interrupted by the door bursting open and I immediately recognized those eyes. The eyes I haven't seen in months. I was looking into those eyes just over 2 years ago when my heart was shattered to peices. When I thought all hope was lost for me to love. The eyes that sent me away to the selection. The eyes that made it possible for me to be with Maxon. But now, I see those forest green eyes and I think of how much he hurt me and how I'd like to never see him again.

"What is the meaning of this!" Maxon's yells before seeing who it is.

"Princess America. I assume you remember me, General Leger at your service. I am the new H.O.S for you and Prince Maxon." Lord Jesus I'm furious. But relieved he is using our titles and not being informal.

"As..." he didn't tell me. Why didn't Maxon tell me!

"Leger get out of this room this instant. I have no idea why your are even in here at this hour. I expect an explanation in 30 seconds or less than I want you out." Man I love Maxon. I love when he gives official orders like that.

I see Aspen's eyes drop down to look at his boots. "Of course your highness. I was doing my rounds of the third floor when I heard a scream come from your quarters. I didn't know if you slept in the Prince's suite or if your slept in Princess America's suite with her. I heard a noise, and I came in to investigate. My apologies."

"No harm done. Continue with your duties I expect to see you in a security briefing bright and early Leger."

"Yes Prince Maxon." He bowed and quietly shut the door to my suite.

"What the hell is Aspen, you know they guy who broke my heart and pursued me during the selection while I was fighting for you? The guy that almost ruined our lives?" I say almost shouting. I'm outraged. Why wouldn't he tell me? How long has he known?

"I found out in the meeting before dinner. When I can up you were asleep. So I didn't even get a chance to. It's so late I was going to tell you when I told my mother tomorrow." He has a point. I cant stay mad at him can I? "Darling will you please forgive me?" I have an idea. I bet he can see the smirk that just formed on my face.

"Your highness you have a hole to dig yourself out of. I believe you should get me my food than we can negotiate how to deal with your actions."

"I'm on it! But promise you will forgive me." Wow he's really begging. But honestly I could have some fun with this.

"Sir. Just go get my food and we'll talk." He leaves the room with a fake pout on his face. Aww how cute. He will do anything to get on my good side again. Not that he's on my bad side but I can make him believe he is. Pretty easily. Perks of marrying a sensitive, loving Prince. He'll do absolutely anything for you.

Maxon's POV

I pout in the way to the door of her suite. I have learned the hard way of what it means to be on America's bad side. And lord I pray that this whole Leger thing doesn't get in the way of our relationship. God what if it does! This was a bad idea I should've kicked him out when I had the chance in the meeting.

I was so lost in my thoughts that when I turned the corner to go from the third floor to the second floor I bumped into a maid. Wait a maid? At this hour?

"Oh your highness I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention." I looked up because I recognized her voice. Lucy.

"Oh Lucy don't worry about it I was lost in my thoughts not paying attention to my surroundings. But may I ask, why are you up and around at this time? America doesn't summon her maids 'til the mornings."

"Oh.. um." Her cheeks are turning a deep red. She's blushing. I remember Lucy during the selection, she was so shy and unsure of herself but this past few weeks she has been, I don't know different.

"Lucy you can tell me. We are all friends here." Damnit Lucy I just want to know!

"Oh ok. Well Prince.."

She should know this by now. I can tell she is nervous for what reason? I have no idea. We have been friends for the whole year me and America have been married. "Just Maxon Lucy. We are friends remember?"

"Oh yes. My apologies." She's to kind. "Well if you must know I was off to meet a newly promoted guard. We um are kinda dating each other." Her blush deepened even more. I didn't even think that was possible.

"What is his name if you don't mind me asking?" I have started to make it a point to get to know America's maids over the years. We are all quite close now but I like being in on palace gossip when it comes to relationships.

"His name is Leger. Aspen Leger." She can't hide the smile that appears big and bright on her face. But holy shit. Aspen dating Lucy? A jackass and a swear heart? How does that work? Well I have no place to judge. I'm sure America will find out in the coming days. Not my place to share about Lucy's love life.

"Congratulations Lucy! I'm so happy for you that you have found someone. You are a very lovely girl." I still hate Aspen. I'll have to keep a closer eye on him. I don't want Ames or any of her friends getting hurt because of him.

"Thank your Maxon. Glad you approve."

"Well Lucy, America will have a fit if I don't get her some food soon. It was nice talking to you! I hope we get to talk again soon."

"Goodbye Maxon." Just like that she was off to meet with Leger. And I took off walking down 2 big stair cases to reach the main floor. Off to the kitchens.

I made it to the kitchens, for America's food, brought it back to the third floor. Now I'm waking to our room to see what kind of things I'll have to do for her to forgive my actions.

Opening the door, I peak in and her eyes grow as wide as saucers. Ok yes she is definitely hungry. Note to self never let America sleep through any meal on any day at any time.

"Maxon what took you so long? I'm absolutely famished." She said as she put her hand to her forehead and floopped back onto her pillow all dramatic like.

"Sorry Ames I bumped into Lucy and we talked for a bit. Anyway so what have you come up with?"

"Well I have a couple things." Oh no she has that mischievous look on her face. That's never a good sign. "From now until I am doing having as many children as we decide to have you will..." a giggle escapes her mouth. Oh my. Now I'm really scared. "You will give me massages whenever and wherever I ask. You don't have to grow a human in you, and you have no idea how much strain my body is under." Fair enough I can do that.

I smile. This is easy enough. "My dearest this isn't hard at all! I'm totally good with this."

"Oh you silly boy I'm not done that's just number one!" Oh good lord. "Along with that, everyday you will eat every meal with me even if it means leaving a meeting." Stravos will have a cow. "You will be there when me and the kids need you." Planning to do that already. "And when I have sick days, when I'm yacking in the bathroom you get Stravos and Amberly to do your work for the day while I'm ill."

These are normal things I was planning to do anyway. I guess she just wants confirmation and a contract that makes me do these things even if it means leaving advisers pissed off at me. Which will be hard but I have to be there for my wife and children I can't leave them alone no matter how much work I have they will be my number 1 priority.

"My America, my love, my dearest, my darling." I say as I lift my right hand. "I promise I will oblige to all conditions. I apologize for my actions. They will never happen again. I swear on our very nation." I say this all with a straight face as America chows down her food. Dang that girl really loves to eat.

"My word Maxon. I have never loved you more." I assume she's talking about me promising, "these strawberry tarts with grilled cheee and pickles just made my whole damn year better!" Wow pregnancy brain has officially taken over. And I couldn't be more ecstatic about it.

Aspen's POV (waiting in the gardens. Lucy was on her way there when Maxon bumped into her)

Yes it's true I used to love her. She used to love me. But we gave that up. And we found other people that make us happier. People that our heart need in order to survive. People that we would die without. The selection brought us both heartbreak. But it brought us to our soul mates. To our true loves. America got Maxon. And well I got...

"Aspen I'm so happy to see you. I actually just bumped into Maxon on my way here! He gave me his blessing." She said launching into my arms. Such a delicate flower she is. I feel that if I hug her to tight or kiss her to hard she could just break.

"Lucy that's amazing!" I say swinging her in circles. Her blonde hair flowing in the most perfect way. Dang she's beautiful.

"Aspen we can get married now. We have a royal blessing." We needed this blessing because we both work for the royals and to have staff marry each other, there has to be a blessing from a member of the royal family. Even though we have been dating in secret sense the end of the selection it still feelings fresh. But I know she's the one. She makes me feel so... loved. Loved in such a way that America never made me feel. I love Mer more like a sister or best friend now. Even though she doesn't feel the same.

"Lu, this is absolutely perfect." I get down on one knee. And take out the red velvet box that contains the diamond inside of it. "Lucy Marie Pal sense the day I met you, you have stood out to me. Your kindness and compassion make you stand out. Your beauty is breathtaking and your heart is just that of gold. Your no damsel in distress but please let me be your knight in shining armor. Lucy will you do me the honor of being me wife?"

She jumps into my arms once again but this time kissing me. The moment seems to last forever one she breaks the kiss I put her down.

"So?"

"Yes! Aspen yes! A hundred times over. Yes I'll be your wife!" I just hug her and hold her tight to me than I feel a shiver. Lucy must be cold.

"Let's get you inside hun. You look cold."

"I'm a little cold but this couldn't be more perfect." I wrap her in my arms just for a second.

We turn toward the palace doors with my arm wrapped around her waist. Never intending on letting my love go. Lucy Marie Leger. Yes. It's perfect. I swear this is just like a fairy tail.

 **AN : heyo! So we know so little about Lucy and aspen and how the heck aspen in back well let's just say he never left! He has been in the palace the whole time just on night shifts so America and Maxon never see him! He's there to support his family because Ames didn't want him to die in New Asia and make his family suffer. How kind of her but she forgot that he was there. Oops. Now she has to see him regularly will a friendship unfold? Or a grudge stay strong? **

**REVIEWS:**

 **LadyMadisonSchreave: I hope this chapter answered your questions and thanks!**

 **WishIWasAmerica: thank you so much! I'm glad your enjoying the story! I started tearing up as I wrote it! I love Amberly. That's why I brought her back for this Fanfiction. I just couldn't bare her to be dead!! She's to kind!**

 **Well guys that's all for chapter 4! Don't forget to follow/favorite/review I love to read what y'all have to say! And if anyone knows how to see how many views your story has PM me! I would love to know how to see that :)**

 **Signing out,**

 **Emilyn R. 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: sorry guys! Long time no write! Been busy but here is chapter 5. (Sorry if it's a little shorter. Been doing my "research" on Maxon's POV with other stories) and this is going to be a short JUST America's POV so I can start working on Chapter 6 (my apologies) I am scheduled to have it out by May 20th. (Hopefully sooner but I have finals, 7 big projects due my the 29th and I have state testing the rest of the month sooooo fingers crossed) it may also be done in early June :) love y'all **

America's POV

I swear when Maxon brought me my food last night. I couldn't have been happier! Those strawberry tarts.. well let's just say, nothing will ever top that satisfaction.

Today May and Kenna arrive. Everyone else had something come up and my Mom had to stay home with Gerad. I was pretty pissed off when I found out, but I do understand and I can't wait to see my sisters. I believe Astra is staying with James and his family. I still wish I could see my niece though. And Astra would love it here at the palace I just know it!

I still have awhile 'till breakfast (why am I up? I have no idea) so I may just pick up at book and read that until Maxon wakes up. I turn to my nightstand and see the clock, 5:23am. Wow I didn't even know this hour existed I'm never up before 7am. Well now-a-days that has changed I'm usually asleep till like 10am, just cause I have no where to be, no meetings or teas to attend.

I lug myself out of bed. Away from my soft, fluffy mattress and sheets to go sit on the balcony with my favorite book called The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Man I just want to kill Katniss sometimes she's such a dumbass when it comes to love. Oh well, it's still a bomb book.

A few hours pass and it's now about 7:45am when sleeping beauty finally arises from his slumber.

"America!" I hear him cry. Oh lord he's so paranoid. I guess I can't blame him after he lost his parents in a rebel attack. I close my book to turn to see his face flushed and in a panic. He's so cute when he's over protective.

I stand up from my chair on the balcony to leave the perfect Angeles air to join Maxon back inside.

"Darling shhh. I'm fine. I was just awoke very early and went for a reading on the baclony. No need to panic." I said in the most soothing voice I could muster while trying to hold in a laugh.

"America this isn't funny." He scolds. Oh but it is just hilarious.

"Maxon the southern rebels arent a threat at the moment . We have a peace treaty with them. And we've had an alliance with the northern rebels ever sense the late King Clarkson passed. I know there is unrest in the south but I mean come on that's pretty far from here and we haven't had an attack sense the big one 2 years ago. " I can tell he tensed up again at the mention of his father. But I started rubbing little circles on his back, I watched as the tension melted off of his shoulders. "Here darling, let me ask Paige to go get you some tea. Does that sound nice? Than we can head to go see Dr. Ashlar for my appointment, before my sisters get here."

"No. I'm ok. But Ames you still gave me a huge scare. I thought something happened to you." He says as I'm walking toward the closet to put on something more... suitable for a queen than a nightgown, robe, and her slippers. "What are you doing? Your not supposed to be up and around!"

"I will be fine. Just think of this as my breakfast stroll than we'll see if Dr. Ashlar was completely wrong and will lift my bed rest after only a few days!" I say half heartedly.

"Don't count on it, my dear." He says with that dumb smirk on his face.

"Don't."

"Worth a shot. One day you'll just stop fighting me."

"Not likely cowboy bob." I say as I walk out of the closet, while tossing my hair into a messy bun. Today I'm in a pair of black jeans, a simple white, loose flowing t-shit, and some black wedges. Because my maids aren't here, all I did was put on a tiny bit of mascara, foundation, and lip gloss than I was ready to greet the day.

"America wait. You just frightened me. Just go back to the balcony and read your novel while I shower and get ready. Than we can head off to Dr. Ashlar's together." Didn't sound like a horrendous idea. Just wish I could go for a stroll sometime this year...

"Alright. But hurry up. I'm done being cooped up in here."

"Yes my dear." I roll my eyes at the pet name before I turn on my heel to head back out to the balcony in the fresh angeles morning air.

Maxon didn't take more than 30 minuets to get ready. It was now about 8:30am. My appointment is at 10am so we have time to head to the dining room to eat some breakfast.

"Come on Max I'm starved." I remember that day he said that it broke him to know that I have gone hungry before I came to the palace. So I made emphasis on 'starved' to get his lazy-ass out the damn door.

"Never again. And you're always hungry so don't even start, Ames." He joked.

"Come on or I'll leave you here and rumors might start that we are, yet again, in another fight." I pleaded.

"Well it happens so often. Let them talk." He smirked.

"Maxon Cliax Schreave." I playfully pouted, "come to breakfast right now with your pregnant wife. Or I'll go sleep in the princess chambers tonight."

"You wouldn't dare!" He played along.

"Try me." I gave him the look.

"Fine." He said as he come to wrap his arms around my waist, "I'll come with your right now and I'll stop stalling."

"Good boy." I say patting him on the head. It's so funny that I have to go on my toes to pat his head or kiss him.

"Yeah whatever lets go downstairs so that we can go to the Doctor soon." He says linking his arms into mine as we walk out the door and down the grand staircase.

I have mostly gotten used to the stares and bows that me and Maxon get just as we are walking through the halls. I don't think I'll ever fully get used to it. Just because I don't feel I deserve this place, this role that I have been given. I know for a fact I will never feel that I have deserved all of life's beautiful blessings. My family, Maxon, Marlee, Queen Amberly, and my beautiful unborn baby.

We made it down to the dining room. The doors swing open to reveal my Mother-in-law sitting at the head of the ornate table.

"Hello kids." She said happily.

"Hello mother. How are you doing today?" Maxon asked as we stopped by her, Maxon laid a gentle kiss on her head, than went to find out seats. Maxon and I have to be so far apart during the selection we hated being on opposite ends of the table to we decided to all sit together at one end. Amberly, Maxon, and I. (plus my family when they are here)

"I'm quite alright. I have my work cut out for me today. The Italian royal family wants to pay a visit soon. Queen Nicolette and King Dylan especially want to see you, America. But you know how they can be when everything isn't perfect."

"I can give Nicolette a call if you wish. Maybe just see why they want to come. Did they say when?" I questioned.

As I asked she just puts her hands up to her face to rub her eyes as if she's stressed and tired out from all the extra work load that has fallen upon her shoulders. "This Saturday is when they arrive and they leave on Monday. They haven't made it clear if it's a business trip or just a friendly one. So I don't have a clue on how to prepare."

"It's alright, Mom. America can give Italy a call to talk to her friends and see what category this trip falls under." Dang I just love when Maxon talks to his, our, mother. It's still sir-real that she is really my Mom.

"That isn't necessary."

"Oh please, I insist. Especially after dumping everything on you! I cant let you stress about my work. Please Amberly. Let me assist you anyway I can."

"Okay darling, but I beg of you to not overdo or strain yourself. Your only duty right now is to nurture that sweet life that you are holding inside you right now." She explained.

Maxon give me a look and I simply nod. Knowing that he will be answering our mothers concerns. "She does promise to not overdo it. In fact we are heading out to the hospital wing after breakfast for a checkup and she's crazy enough to believe the doctor will lift her 'bed rest'. I keep telling her to not get her hopes up but we all know America. She's just to damn stubborn." He laughs. After that comment even Amberly chuckles a bit.

"What?" I say confused.

"Honey. Being stubborn, which you kinda are, can be a really good trait when you are a princess going on queen . You want let the kings bumbass advisers push you around when you want someone. See me, personally, I was a pushover when it came to my late husband. I wish I was more like you." My mouth just dropped. The Queen Amberly wished she was like ME, America Rose Singer Schreave?

"Why do you wish your were like me? I mean your the greatest queen Illea has ever had. Everyone practically worships the ground you walk on."

"America listen. You are talented, outspoken, driven, and by far the most stubborn girl I have ever met. But you have a vision and you see right from wrong. And with those qualities, tied to how you see our great nation, that is a perfect queen."

"I agree wholeheartedly." Maxon added.

I am just in such shock at her words I don't even know what to say. I'm in aw that that is how she thinks of me. How she sees me. It's what every girl wishes they could hear coming from her.

"Well mother I wish we could stay longer but we do in fact have a doctors appointment to get to." I was so awestruck by our recent conversation I totally forgot that we had an appointment.

"Of course! You two kids go on your way. I better be going too I wish to see you at supper. With some news I hope." She said eyeing the two of us.

"I hope we have news also. We should be on our way goodday Amberly!"

I saw her just beaming. "Goodday to you too, America. I'll be in my study if you wish to talk later." She winked at me as she walked away.

I quickly ate my grand breakfast that I completely forgot about. It consisted of four eggs, some shredded cheddar cheese, and pieces of chopped up bits of bacon inside that scrambled eggs, with grapes, almonds, vanilla yogurt, and some half and half peach iced tea lemonade.

I looked into Maxon's chocolate brown eyes. When he looked back I leaned on for a kiss. It was sweet and innocent it was heaven. But I pulled away.

"Come on lets go check on our baby." He just beamed. Giving me the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Let's."

Than we started off towards the hospital wing. When we got there. I went into my private checkup room. Where we got ultrasounds and where in about 6-7 months I would give birth. I took off my cloths to change into a hospital gown. After I did I just put on a robe that is kept in the room for me than I moved to go lay on the hospital bed until the doctor got here.

A blonde nurse who looked to be in her mid 20's came into the room. "Hello your highnesses. My name is AnnaLee and I will be assisting Dr. Ashlar today during the examination."

"Pleased to meet you AnnaLee. Please Maxon and America are fine. No need for formalities here." He said.

"Oh of course Prince Maxon... I mean Maxon. So Miss America.." she gave Maxon a questioning look, he just smiled and nodded, so she proceeded. "It looks like the doctor wants a blood test and an ultrasound due to the recent incident." I mean it makes sense. Just being extra careful I assume.

"Uh.. sure. If he wants to. I feel fine in fact I wish to have my bed rest lifted. I'll stay out of most of my work but I would love to actually have some freedom. It was nothing. I just fainted that's all." I protested.

"Princess ... I mean America please it's just this time to double check to make sure the baby is totally healthy and to see if we can, in fact left your bed rest." She explained more to me. But I just tuned her out. This AnnaLee girl is starting to get on my nerves. I prefer to see Doctor Ashlar. Right now.

AnnaLee took some of my blood. It didn't hurt as much has it had before which is good. We waited a good 30 minutes before Ashlar came into the room.

"Hello my favorite patients!" He beamed. "How is everyone doing today?"

"Quite well, thank you. How about you?" Maxon said.

"Amazing now that you three are here." He said looking at my belly. "Ok so let's get onto the ultra sound." Finally.

"So doctor what are you looking for today?" Maxon inquired.

"Just to make sure everyone is safe and healthy. That is why I also decided to order blood tests to check miss America's levels." He said.

The door creaked a little bit and a blonde head poked through.. damnit it's AnnaLee again. I don't know why she annoys me so much. She's so kind.

"I have the lab results right here." She handed the papers to Dr. Ashlar.

"Thank you AnnaLee. You can continue with your other duties now. You are dismissed." And she left the room without another word.

"Ok now let's get started. Maxon would you mind rubbing the gel onto America?"

"Not at all. I got you." I liked it better when Maxon put the sticky, cold gel onto me instead of Dr.Ashlar or any nurse that was going to assist. Luckily it was just the doctor and us.

Maxon just put his soft, but big hands delicately onto my belly. He knew that it was cold and somewhat uncomfortable so he was always gentle and slow, which I really appreciated. "I love you babe. Thank you." I told him.

"I love you to my love. No need to thank me." I gushed as he said that. He still gets to me this way. I adore being a love sick teenager.

"That is enough gel Maxon if you wouldn't mind. Please step to the side so I can get to work." Like the time before, he comes up by my head to hold my hand.

"You got this Ames." He whispers into my ear lovingly. I squeeze his hand as the image pops up on the screen and we see our baby.

The doctor looks perplex as he moves the transducer to get a better angle.

"Is everything ok doc?" Maxon asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

No answer. He takes the transducer off my belly and than goes over to the lab results, something isn't right. I hadn't realized I started to cry a little bit until Maxon wiped away my tears.

"Well Maxon you may need to sit down." Says Dr. Ashlar. As Maxon drags a chair up next to the hospital bed he says, "I have some news for you two." He says in a tone that worries both me and my husband. We both look into each others eyes as to say 'it's all going to be okay. Don't worry'.

"I have to inform you that..." Ashlar looks down at his feet with a somber expression on his face...

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

An: **oops : what will happen next? I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm hopping for more time to write and get some really cute maxerica moments into this story sometime soon. So please don't hate me!! I would never give up on this story. I know where I want it to go I have BIG plans. Please LIKE, REVIEW, FOLLOW, and FAVORITE love y'all :)**

 **Signing out,**

 **\- Emilyn R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: ok everyone! Im back! Ive been pretty sick the past year. Im almost done with my freshmen year of high school and i just finished my drivers ed class yesterday! So im gonna try to revive this story over the next few days/weeks as im on a**

 **Road trip!**

 **It will jump up some time bc is has been awhile and i dont have the same vision anymore but im gonna continue it!**

 **Love u all! Thanks for the favorites and reviews. I told u i would never give give up on this story! Im a bit rusty so give me some slack. :)**

 **MAXON'S POV**

It has been 7 months sense we found out what America and I will be welcoming into the world. Im overjoyed still!

Over the last few months, Stravos, Aspen, and the rest of my security advisors have been discussing alternatives to the draft and we finally found one after 4 months full of meetings and yelling matches. We will have a volunteer opportunity for people to enlist. If that does not work we will draft the men who do not have children to be taken away from, they will be able to go back home at certain times aswell.

Sadly, I have to go tour the provinces to keep our approval ratings up, even though my beautiful princess is nine months pregnant and 2 weeks overdue.

I must depart to Carolina tomorrow early morning for my first stop. The tour will be 2 weeks away from home. I dont know if I will be able to do it without Ames, shes my rock and biggest supporter. Without her I would be nothing.

And my child, oh my child. I cant miss their arrival. I must be there for my wife. She has already been through hell and back during this pregnancy.

I am pulled from my thoughts when I get punched in the arm.

"What was that for!?" I exclaimed.

"Im trying to talk and you were off in your own little world! Im trying to say im gonna miss you." America said tears almost falling from her perfect eyes.

I dont even know what to say, im going to miss her more than the world itself! "Ames, you are my world. Trust me, I will miss you more than oxygen if I was drowning."

She looks out toward the luscious landscape that our private balcony overlooks. I can just tell by the look on her face that something is bothering her.

"Maxon?"

"Yes love?"

"Can you promise me that you will be here when our baby arrives?" At this my heart sinks. Because I cant. I cant promise that to her. I dont know where I will be when it happens.

"Baby, I know this isnt an ideal time for me to go away. But 2 weeks after you give birth our coronation will happen. I know we have basically taken over, but we still need our approval ratings a little higher for the changes that are coming. I will do everything in my power to be here, but I will make sure my mom never leaves your side during labor." I choke out. This is the worst. Low-key hating Stravos at them moment.

Her eyes meet mine, " I know you will. I just want the baby to be welcomed by the both of us."

"And they will be. I will do everything possible, My Dear." A little funny to liven the mood.

"Dont ever call me that." She says as she walks back into our room and tosses her body down on the bed to lay down in her spot for the night.

I follow her in as I say, "Oh come on it was funny!" trying to play with her a bit. I guess playing with a hormonal women is not the best idea.

"Maxon. Im not in the mood for your games. Your child has been in me for almost ten months, im hella uncomfortable, im always hungry, I have to pee every two minutes it seems, and im fricken emotional all the damn time!" She says in her pissed off, red head tone.

"Im sorry. Can I have a goonight kiss at least?" I beg of her.

"Hell no. You lost your shot. Maybe if you do not call me that again youll get one in the morning before you leave." She says hastily.

"Oh ok." I express with a disappointment full sigh. "Well I am going to change for bed. Ill be back in a little bit."

"Have a dandy ol' time Prince Charming." She mumbles into her pillow.

I walk away chuckling a bit. I go into the bathroom, take a shower, leaving my hair in the messy form the America loves. I find a pair of gym shorts to throw on, brush my teeth. Than make my way back to the bedroom to join Ames.

I join her in bed, wrapping my arms around her sound asleep body. Damn I love her with all my being. My mind starts to wonder again. Finally I am able to bring my mind back to the present, soaking up this moment with my wife. Its crazy to think that this will be my last time sleeping her with by my side for two whole weeks. We have never been apart for more than a few days. Even during the selection. And this may be my last time falling asleep with her in my arms until our child makes their grand enterance. Crazy.

"Goodnight Mrs, Schreve. I love you." I whisper to her before I let sleep consume me.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **AN: ok everyone! I am a bit rusty. Yes it was short. But necessary to the story line. Im so sorry if it sucked or if there are typos i didnt catch. I just need to get back into my groove and well be good! Anyways plz**

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, and REVIEW**

 **With love,**

 **-Emilyn R**


End file.
